10 choses que je hais chez Pansy Parkinson
by xAneurysm
Summary: [Drabble] Ou quand Blaise Zabini dresse une liste des dix choses qu'il déteste le plus chez sa camarade, Pansy Parkinson.
1. Son attitude

Oui, je devrais bosser mon chapitre de _Wild West _au lieu d'être ici .. M'enfin. Une idée qui m'est apparue comme ça et je devais absolument l'écrire tellement ça me travaillait. Bref, il y aura dix drabbles en tout. Je ne suis pas très portée sur les drabbles mais bon, je teste un peu. (: Pour celui-ci, il y a **289 mots** sans compter mon blabla. Reviewez si vous en avez envie ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher ou me pousser à poster un nouveau drabble. x)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Son attitude.**

La répartition dans les différentes maisons. Tu étais juste à côté de moi, nos robes se frolaient sans cesse. Je t'avais trouvé plutôt mignonne avec tes cheveux coupés au carré et ton visage si enfantin. Tu t'es retrouvée à Serpentard, tout comme moi. Physiquement, j'avais pensé que tu finirais chez ces imbéciles de Gryffondor. Mais non, tu étais là, avec moi. Peu de temps après, j'avais voulu établir une sorte de contact avec toi. Tu m'as jaugeais du regard. Pitié, dégoût, ennui, méprisance. Toi, Pansy Parkinson, tu étais et tu es toujours, d'ailleurs, la personne la plus méprisable que je connaisse. Sept ans plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Ton attitude hautaine me répugnait et m'attirait paradoxalement. Tu prends tout le monde de haut comme si la meilleure, c'était toi. Comme si tu étais la perle de perle et eux, des putains d'objets encombrants et inutiles. Lorsqu'une conversation t'ennuyait, tu battais l'air d'une manière désinvolte avec ta main. Lorsque tu t'asseyais, tu croisais tes jambes, posais tes mains sur ton genou et redressais fièrement ton dos. Lorsque tu réfléchissais durant nos devoirs de potions, tu fermais les yeux et pinçait excessivement les lèvres. Ton attitude de Sang-Pur n'était rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie de nos ancêtres. Le monde a évolué et ça te rendait plus détestable que fascinante, comme autrefois. Pour moi, tu me fascinais autant que tu me répugnais. C'était frustrant.

Et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ton attitude si détestable fait tout ton charme, _chérie_.


	2. Sa voix

Me revoila déjà ! Je pense en poster un par jour, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à faire. :P Et je remercie encore une fois les trois personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, j'en espèrais juste une, grand maximum. x) 0n a donc **246 mots** pour celui-là.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sa voix.**

Si il y avait bien une chose qui m'insupportait le plus chez toi, c'était ta voix. Ta voix, tu la magnais à la perfection, c'en était grisant. Tu utilisais ta voix la plus aigüe et insupportable pour prononcer distinctement _Dragounet_. Ça sonnait terriblement faux. Des fois, quand il t'adressait un regard rapide, tu détournais le regard et gloussais comme une pauvre cruche. C'était pathétique. Tu savais aussi parler froidement avec une pointe d'agressivité. T'avais de la répartie, j'aimais ça. Surtout quand tu t'en servais contre ces idiots de Gryffondor. Dans mes rêves les plus poussés, tu me soufflais à l'oreille d'une voix plus que sensuelle mon prénom. Ça me rendait fou. C'était moi qui devait te rendre folle, pas l'inverse. Mais ce que j'aimais le moins, c'est lorsque ta voix agressive m'était destinée. Ou lorsque tu m'appelais par mon nom sans une once de sympathie. Ça me faisait chier donc je te répondais sur le même ton. Alors tu utilisais ta voix énervée, celle qui part dans les aigües à la fin de tes insultes. J'aimais encore moins ta voix, dans ces moments-là. Puis tu partais, secouée par des sanglots, en prononçant d'autres insultes mais dans un murmure, cette fois.

Eh bien va. Va te faire réconforter dans les bras de _ton Dragounet_.


	3. Ses yeux

Plus court que les deux derniers, excusez-moi. (a) Bonne -petite- lecture quand même.

* * *

**Ses yeux.**

Physiquement parlant, la première chose que j'ai regardé chez toi, c'était tes yeux. Tes yeux verts, tirant vers le brun. Il suffisait d'un seul de tes regards pour geler une assemblée entière. Il lançait un froid incroyable. C'est avec tes yeux, que tu snobais tout Poudlard. Ce regard, il ressemblait vaguement à celui de Drago mais sans son intensité. J'aimais me foutre de toi lorsque tu plissais les yeux pour pouvoir voir les objets les plus éloignés. Tu ne voulais pas ressembler à Potter avec ses lunettes alors tu tirais cette grimace délicieusement immonde. Un jour, je t'avais surpris avec un regard pétillant, en train d'observer la neige tomber. Il m'avait gelé sur place. Tu t'étais retournée vers moi et m'avait fusillé du regard. Celui-la aussi, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ton regard, c'était ton arme fatale par excellence.

L'emprise que tu avais sur moi, juste en un regard, me rendait _dingue_.


	4. Son air candide

Eheh, les derniers jours de cours sont les plus prenant pour ma part, excusez-moiiii ! Néanmois, bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Son air candide.**

Après ton attitude si détestable, venait ton air candide. Cette foutue impression que tu donnais pendant les cours. Et vas-y que je souris à la vieille McGonagall, que je fasse les beaux yeux à Rogue et que je papillonne des cils devant Lockhart. L'hypocrisie m'avait toujours rebuté. Mais alors avec toi, on atteignait des sommets. Ton air candide contrastait grandement avec ton attitude. Tu voulais te faire aimer de tout le monde, aduler, respecter. Être le centre de l'attention, en d'autres termes. Mais ce n'était pas avec ton foutu air soi-disant candide que t'allais y arriver. Quelques fois, tu utilisais cet air sur moi. Tu battais excessivement les cils, croisais tes jambes et te mordais la lèvre inférieur. Juste pour que je fasse tes devoirs. J'aurais pu te faire un doigt en t'envoyant te faire foutre mais ma mère m'avait bien élevé et je devais rester poli dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Même avec une abominable gamine dans ton genre. Alors je t'ignorais. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et je devais me l'avouer, ça me plaisait plus que je ne le voulais quand t'utilisais ton air candide sur moi. Affreusement attirante.

Ton air candide, c'était ta façon de manipuler ton monde. Tu veux que je me plies à tes désirs ? _Trouve autre chose._


	5. Ses jambes

Donc voila, après de longs mois sans avoir posté un seul drabble ici, en voila un. Une sorte d'envie soudaine où le côté paradoxal est moins marqué, je trouve. 202 mots pour celui-ci.

Bonne lecture. :)**  
**

* * *

**Ses jambes.**

Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi les sorcières de Poudlard devaient mettre des jupes que ce soit l'hiver ou bien l'été. Sérieusement, c'était un appel au viol. Tes jambes étaient un appel au viol. Lors du bal pendant notre quatrième année, tu avais vêtu une robe que je trouvais affreusement vulgaire et affriolante à la fois. Une robe ouverte sur une jambe. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'avais du trouvé ça vulgaire car ça ne m'était pas destiné. Tu t'étais habillée ainsi pour ton _Dragounet_. Puis, en sixième année, je m'étais lamentablement mangé le sol, juste à tes pieds. Malgré le collant noir que tu portais, j'avais trouvé tes jambes sublimes. Bien proportionnées, fermes. Remontant mon regard le long de tes délicieuses gambettes, je m'étais pris une claque monstrueuse. Moi, te relooker ? N'importe quoi. Mais mon obsession pour tes jambes ne venait que de commencer. Bizarrement, j'avais remarqué que ta jupe était plus courte que celle des autres filles. C'était effronté et pathétique mais dans le fond, ça me plaisait de pouvoir apercevoir un peu plus tes jambes.

Elles me donnaient le tournis et ça me rendait _malade_.


	6. Ses mains

Allez, motivée pour terminer cette fichue liste ! \o/

Guest : Ahaah oui, tu as totalement raison. ;)

* * *

**Ses mains.**

D'habitude, je ne faisais jamais attention aux mains des gens m'entourant. D'autant plus que ma chère mère portait toujours de longs gants blancs, comme les femmes voulant être somptueuses le jour de leur mariage. Ma mère était somptueuse au quotidien. Toi, non. Tu ne portais pas de longs gants mais juste un vernis à ongles. Immonde. Moi qui pensais que le vernis à ongles était uniquement réservé aux gamines. Le tien était vert. Un vert émeraude que j'avais appris à apprécier au fil des jours. Et puis tu avais de belles mains. De longs doigts fins, parfaits pour le piano. Elles avaient l'air douces, aussi. Tellement douces que tes mains vinrent s'immiscer dans mes rêves les plus osés. Elles se posaient sur mes épaules puis glissaient le long de mon torse jusqu'à s'arrêter sur mes hanches. Ça m'arrachait des frissons. Je détestais avoir des frissons. Puis je me réveillais, en sursaut et surtout en sueur. C'était _Dragounet_ qui profitait de la douceur de tes mains, pas moi.

Ce devait être pour ça que tu ne portais pas de gants. Parce que tes mains rendaient les femmes du monde entier _jalouses_.


End file.
